


Love You Back

by foldyourclothes



Series: Heart Wants [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sleepy Ranmaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldyourclothes/pseuds/foldyourclothes
Summary: Ever since Ranmaru got cursed, things had changed between them. Ranmaru was giving him smiles more freely, touching him to get his attention more often. But he seemed hesitant to move beyond that. When Ranmaru had kissed him that night that they had shared a bed, Reiji had been awake, heart pounding; but from how he’d acted since, Reiji didn’t know how Ranmaru felt about it. And as someone who had been fantasizing about it a lot since it happened, he was rather frustrated.





	Love You Back

**Author's Note:**

> this fic does continue after Witchcraft, but you can probably get by without it. *shrug*

“I’m heading out!” Reiji called from the front door, waving to Ai and Camus where they sat at the kitchen bar. Ai gave a slight wave back as if the effort was tiresome, hardly looking from his book. Camus simply gave him a nod.

“We need groceries!” Ranmaru shouted from his bedroom.

Reiji put on his coat and started buttoning it. “Will you cook for me if I get them?”

“I already cook for you.” Ranmaru scoffed as he padded over, ripping a page off of the ‘shopping list’ paper they had magnetized to the fridge. 

“Hmm, you’re right.” Reiji took the scribbled shopping list and shoved it in his pocket. “I guess you must really like me!” He teased. The taller man looked surprised, and then embarrassed, turning on his heel.

“You wish.” He said coldly, beelining back to his room. Reiji would have almost believed him if hadn’t just seen the blush on his cheeks.

He turned and left with a twirl, grinning to himself.

* * *

Many hours later, Reiji entered the dark apartment with a sigh. Shooting had gone way later than he expected, but he still managed to get the groceries (Eggs, milk, bananas, tea, cookies, ice cream, a kiwi? Ramen...). Upon entering, he could hear the television on in the main room. 

“I’m back,” He announced, but no one replied.

Reiji put away the groceries haphazardly and turned on the heat under the kettle to get some instant ramen going. Then he headed to the living room to see who was up, bare feet quiet on the rug.

Once he approached the TV, he saw the reason why it was still on. Ranmaru was unconscious sprawled out on the couch, as usual. More unusual was that his favorite bass was still in his lap, and it was precariously close to crashing to the floor. Reiji moved in front of him, examining the sleeping man with some amusement. His eyelashes always looked so long when his eyes were closed. He had one foot up on the couch and the other on the floor, bass cradled in the V of his thighs. One arm was tucked into his side, but the other was dangling palm up, as if he’d been playing right up until he drifted off.

“RanRan, your bass is gonna fall.” Reiji chastised softly as he leaned over to pick up the bass, speaking mostly to avoid startling Ranmaru with the movement.

Ranmaru sighed and blinked his eyes open briefly, closing them again when he saw who it was. Reiji turned to set the bass carefully on the table, and he felt Ranmaru's hand brush the back of his shirt. “Welcome back.” Ranmaru muttered, still sleep slurred.

Reiji faced him again with a smile. "The others went to bed?" He asked.

Ranmaru shrugged, kicking his feet up on the couch. "Guess so."

The kettle started to whistle in the kitchen, so Reiji moved away quickly to grab it before it woke the others. He poured the hot water into his instant ramen cup, mulling over his situation.

Ever since Ranmaru got cursed, things had changed between them. Ranmaru was giving him smiles more freely, touching him to get his attention more often. But he seemed hesitant to move beyond that. When Ranmaru had kissed him that night that they had shared a bed, Reiji had been awake, heart pounding; but from how he’d acted since, Reiji didn’t know how Ranmaru felt about it. And as someone who had been fantasizing about it a lot since it happened, he was rather frustrated.

He grabbed some chopsticks and headed back for the living room. Ranmaru was where he left him, lying on his side and flipping through the channels. When he saw Reiji coming, he scooted against the back of the couch a little, doing the bare minimum to make room for Reiji. Reiji snorted but perched in the middle of the couch. He could feel Ranmaru breathing, still sleep-warm.

“...So, why'd we need a kiwi?” Reiji asked, blowing on his first bite of ramen.

“Ai wrote that. Who knows.” Ranmaru murmured. He changed the channel a few more times before giving up and landing on a news channel, lazily tossing the remote at the table. It hit the carpet instead with a dull thump.

“Maybe one of his experiments.” Reiji said. Ranmaru snorted.

They sat in silence while Reiji ate, though he was hyper aware of every move Ranmaru made. This seemed like a perfect time to talk to Ranmaru about what had been on his mind, but for once, he couldn’t find the words. 

Eventually the commercials on the TV got particularly annoying, and Ranmaru sighed, breaking the silence. “How was the shoot?”

“Good! Well, part of the set almost caught on fire, so that delayed things.” Ranmaru snickered. Reiji continued, “But we managed to get everything done anyway. I like playing that role.” He set down his empty ramen cup on the coffee table.

“You do? That wimpy guy?” Ranmaru asked, sitting upright.

Reiji chuckled, looking at Ranmaru’s sleep-disheveled appearance; his spikes had gone flat on one side. He couldn’t resist reaching out to run a hand through the other man’s spiky hair. “You’ve been watching?”

Ranmaru leaned into the touch. He wasn’t cursed with a catlike need for attention anymore, but Reiji was learning that he still liked to have his hair played with.

Ranmaru didn’t answer immediately, and Reiji repeated the motion, his fingernails lightly running along Ranmaru’s scalp. “Uh…” Ranmaru tried before trailing off. Reiji tried to squash the giggle bubbling up at the sight of Ranmaru ceasing to function, all half-lidded. Finally he stilled his hand to give Ranmaru a chance to respond.

Ranmaru remembered the question after a moment. “...Well, yeah, it’s on sometimes.” He said lamely. Reiji left his hand at the nape of his neck, staying leaned in close, and Ranmaru turned slightly pink, eyes glancing down to Reiji’s mouth. Reiji smiled, feeling more confident.

“You can just admit you like it~”

“I don’t!”

“...You don’t?” Reiji pouted, letting his hand drop away to the back of the couch.

“Ugh, Reiji.” Ranmaru complained. “You know I don’t mean it like that.”

“Well, what _do_ you mean?” He kept up the act, gazing forlornly at a couch cushion. He wondered if he shouldn’t tease Ranmaru like this, but sometimes it was the only way to get the truth out of the stubborn man.

“...I watch it, I -- you’re good in it.” Ranmaru grumbled, shrugging one shoulder and looking away.

Reiji blinked. That was unexpectedly flattering… and cute. And suddenly all he could think about was needing to kiss Ranmaru right now, discussion be damned.

“What -” Ranmaru started, a split second before Reiji smashed their lips together, a little overeager in his rashness.

It wasn’t much of a kiss, considering one participant clearly wasn’t expecting it. Reiji’s brain caught up with his actions and he started to panic, pulling away just as quickly as he’d ducked in. “Uh, sorry!” He barrelled forward to cut through the awkward silence, avoiding Ranmaru’s eyes. “We can forget that happened if you want.”

“Reiji.” Ranmaru’s said, nudging Reiji’s shoulder with his own. Reiji finally looked up, and then Ranmaru was kissing him again. Reiji felt his worry melt away, smiling against Ranmaru’s lips and feeling Ranmaru do the same in response. Then he tilted his head, deepening the kiss and running his hand back through Ranmaru’s hair. It all just felt natural somehow.

Finally Ranmaru broke the kiss for a breath of air, but he didn’t go far, pressing their foreheads together. “Been wanting to do that for a while.” He muttered quietly.

“Why didn’t you?” Reiji whispered back, petting the nape of Ranmaru’s neck with his thumb. 

Ranmaru grimaced slightly. “Didn’t know if you wanted to.”

Reiji felt aghast. “I’ve been flirting with you for a month!”

“Well, you’re touchy-feely with everyone!”

Reiji laughed a little wildly, feeling the urge to facepalm. _Well, at least we’re finally talking about it._ “RanRan, I do _not_ treat everyone like this.” He said, punctuating this by swinging a leg over to straddle the taller man. Now that he had the height advantage, he was able to look down at Ranmaru’s surprised face, petting his cheek with his thumb.

When the surprise faded, all that was left was lust in Ranmaru’s eyes. His hands went to Reiji’s ass, circling around to his thighs and squeezing. He turned his head to press his lips against Reiji’s palm, gazing at Reiji with his mismatched eyes.

Reiji couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him, and Ranmaru grinned against his skin. He nipped lightly, surprising an ‘eep’ out of him, and Reiji lowered himself so their hips were pressed together.

They both reacted, Ranmaru choking back a noise and Reiji sighing. The friction felt delicious, and Reiji settled firmly on the hardening bulge in Ranmaru’s sweats, wiggling around teasingly. Ranmaru lunged forward to kiss him again, grinding his hips upward, feeling Reiji’s dick through his slacks.

Their kiss only broke for a shared, shaky breath before Ranmaru pressed them back together insistently. Eventually he got his hands under the back of Reiji’s shirt, running up his spine, and Reiji wrapped his arms around Ranmaru’s neck to pant in his ear, moaning as their hips moved in sync. He was feeling embarrassingly into this, even with their clothes still on. 

Ranmaru shivered a little in his arms, hands abandoning Reiji’s back in favor of tearing at the front of his slacks. “Reiji…” He growled, so gravel-low it made Reiji’s heart jump. Reiji nipped at his ear, and Ranmaru pinched his side in response.

An involuntary laugh was pulled from Reiji and he squirmed - the pressure causing Ranmaru’s hands to falter. “Wah, don’t tickle!”

Ranmaru huffed a chuckle but looked down as he finally unzipped Reiji’s pants, fingers seeking the bulge in his underwear. He easily slipped past the elastic and gripped Reiji’s cock with a warm hand, starting to stroke slowly. Reiji’s breath hitched, and he leaned his head against Ranmaru’s for a moment before reaching his hand into Ranmaru’s sweatpants to return the favor. He realized the other man wasn’t wearing any underwear when his fingertips immediately brushed the head of Ranmaru’s erection. He bit his lip, the fact affecting him more than he’d like to admit.

He pulled Ranmaru’s cock from his sweats, enjoying how it felt in his hand and squeezing. Ranmaru’s breath rasped in his ear before he leaned further down, dragging his lips along Reiji’s neck and biting down. Reiji shuddered and pressed his hips forward, knocking their hands together briefly before Ranmaru licked his palm and encircled both their cocks. 

“RanRan, ah -” 

Ranmaru shushed him. _Oh, yeah._ Reiji blushed, remembering that they were in the living room. But he was hardly able to think of anything but the friction of Ranmaru’s big hand pumping them faster. 

Ranmaru paused to thumb the slit of Reiji’s cock, spreading the precum there, and Reiji felt like he was going to combust. It was too hot in their clothes, and he wished they were naked, wished he could see the smooth expanse of Ranmaru’s skin. At the same time, the space between them with just their cocks free, Ranmaru’s hand jerking them off, was incredibly hot on its own.

“So good.” Reiji moaned quietly in Ranmaru’s ear. “Wish I was riding you.” 

Ranmaru ground their hips together a little harder, biting his lip. “Reiji, fuck, yes.” He murmured back, sounding breathless.

They lapsed back into silence and Reiji squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his orgasm building in his gut. He arched closer and shuddered, trying to keep it together for a moment longer.

“Gonna come?” Ranmaru murmured in his ear, and that was all he could take. He shoved his face into Ranmaru’s shoulder, biting his shirt to muffle himself as he came all over the other man’s hand. Ranmaru stroked him through it until Reiji was quivering in his arms, and Reiji could feel him grinning against the curve of his neck. 

Reiji pulled back to see Ranmaru’s expression. He looked flushed and sweaty, but still had a grin on his face, pupil blown wide. Reiji couldn’t help but laugh and kiss him, wrapping his hand around Ranmaru’s hard cock and enjoying the needy sound that escaped him. He pumped his fist fast, bringing his other hand up to thumb Ranmaru’s nipple through his shirt. Ranmaru kissed him hard and messy, holding onto Reiji’s hips for dear life, before he suddenly broke the kiss to gasp, going over the edge.

Reiji kissed softly down Ranmaru’s neck as he road out his orgasm, feeling his cock jerk in his hand. Ranmaru let out a low, shuddery moan, relaxing back into the couch. Reiji giggled, pleased he could get a sound like that out of the other man. He finally removed his hand and tucked them both back into their pants, and wiped it on his already-dirtied pants, giving a happy sigh.

“That was awesome.”

The man under him gave a tired chuckle. “Mmhm.”

Reiji sat curled up with Ranmaru, resting his head on his shoulder and enjoying the small circles Ranmaru was tracing on his hips, until his legs were lines of painful prickles and he was forced to move. “M’ leg’s asleep.” He said, shakily rising to his feet. Then he held out his hands to help Ranmaru up.

To his delight Ranmaru accepted, pulling himself up and using the momentum to press another kiss to Reiji’s lips, easiest thing in the world. Reiji smiled, heart feeling ready to burst.

The sound of the freezer closing startled them apart, and Camus emerged from the dark kitchen. “You two are disgusting.” He said, turning back to his room with a gallon of ice cream in hand.

“Myu-chan!” Reiji gasped. 

“ _You’re_ the one -” Ranmaru started, but Reiji covered his mouth with his hand. 

“We’re not fighting now!” Reiji said, his tone pleading. “Please, Rei-chan can’t handle it.”

Camus scoffed and closed the door behind him. Reiji removed his hand with a relieved sigh.

“Seriously, he’s the gross one. That ice cream is as good as gone.” Ranmaru muttered.

Reiji just chuckled, grabbing his hand to pull him back to his room.


End file.
